


Manifestation of our souls

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: After transformation, Alternate Universe, F/M, Souls, Unrequited Love, characterisation trough animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,,Who are you?" - What would show more about who someone truly is than her or his soul? So here are some short stories about how I imagine the Daemons of Delenn, Lennier and the others would look like, if their souls would manifest to animal Daemons like in the His-Dark-Materials-Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delenn with her collared minbar-dove Daemon Vaireen

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fics for the Star Trek characters and their daemons these are some of the only stories I ever wrote orginaly in english. 
> 
> The first chapter is about Delenn, and the first animal that came into my head was a collared dove. Although I sometimes think something more powerfull, secretive, wise but also threatening like an eagle owl would have fit better. But maybe it would be even more amazing if she had a little dove as daemon but would be as intriuging, wise and strong like she is most time in canon.

_Musik: ,,Nightcall” - London Grammer_

At least her Daemon hadn’t changed. Vaireen sat on her lap, the same dove like he had settled so many years ago, his bonecrest and the dark mark on his back still there. 

,,I undergot the transformation to become a mediator between the humans and my people.”, Delenn said while stroking her Daemon. 

,,You will be.” 

,,Tell me how, if I am an alien to both the humans and the Minbari.” 

Vaireen pressed sanguine against her arm, but keep silent. Yes, she was a outcast now. Humans stared at her and whispered - deliberate so that she could hear it - ,,What the hell is this bony freak thinking? First nearly annihilate humanity and then suddenly wearing hair. Someone should rip her and her fucking daemon these boncrest away to become really human, if its that what she wants!” 

Her own people were more polite, but they stared also and treated her like she would be no one of them anymore. There daemons avoid Vaireen completely. And as she picked a wooden rod which she used to train Denn’bok-techniques with Lennier just to be in practice, a worker caste member of her stuff looked at here like she would become completely insane and asked: ,,Why do you use that?” like she had no more right to practice the traditional fighting stile since she was half human. Another member of her stuff - a warrior caste woman - had termnated her job just as she heard what happend with her ambassador.

At the training itself she get hit more than once because this strange fur-like stuff on her head - ,hair’, Ivanova had called it – keept falling for her eyes. Lennier apologized profusely, stared down and his Daemon – once laughing and rompt about with Vaireen in a ball of feathers – begun to hide behind him once more like at the first time she meet him. 

,,At least you are still ambassador.”, Vaireen broke the silence. 

,,However I’m no more Satai. I don’t have the power anymore to really change something.”  
She remembered how they stripped her out of her position at the Grey Council, how Neroon called her transformation obsence and said that she no longer belong to the Minbari.  
Although Vaireen still sat on her lap, she felt horrible alone. 

,,Lennier will support you no matter how dangerous it would be for him.”, he said, feeling her lonlyness. 

She remembered how he looked at her new hair curious and kind of dreamy-eyed, not like it was something disgusting like the others. As he noticed that she had perceived his behavior, he blushed deeply, looked down and smiled diffent and his Daemon nearly felt of his shoulder. He was so young and innocent. She don’t wanted to endanger him.

,,And you will always have me.”


	2. Lennier and his minbarian nuthatch Daemon Nylenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first thought about him having some kind of the Minbari version of an golden retriver as daemon, but then it just seemed to big and obtrusive. Also, Sheridans daemon was originally a kite, but this animal seemed not pretentious enough to me and it also still fitted to good for Delenns dove.

_Musik: ,,The Angle and the One” - Weezer_

Each day was wonderful and terrible at the same time. Wonderful because even just being near to Delenn and her Daemon made Nylenn and him happy, and they felt safe and snug close to her. And terrible when Starkiller arose, his damn shepherd Daemon running before him and gently nestled with Vaireen, quick followed by his human, who went close to Delenn, lay an arm around her. She laughed and snuggled up to him, and there Daemons cuddled in a way that hat nothing familiar with the friendly way Vaireen and Nylenn used to do. Pain went trough Lenniers heart every time that happend, Nylenn pressed her small face against his neck and cried so faint that only he could hear it, and they both wanted nothing more than being in Starkillers place. And the humans damn dog daemon, a german shepherd or how this pretentious, heavy earth-creature was called, seemed far to brutal for Delenns beautiful dove. But what should he expect with a Daemon like Nylenn? She was his heart and soul, but more and more he wished she would had settled as something else, a impressive predator like most of the warrior caste Daemons, or at least as a heron like some of the greatest saints Daemons, and not as some unobtrusive little bird. Although that fit perfect to him. He was some boring, not really handsome priest who don’t experienced anything but spent nearly his complete live in abbey and smiled stupidly all the time. Whose Daemon and himself would have done everything for the great leader of his people and her Daemon. For whom those two mattered more than themselfs mattered for them.

Usually he could suppress all thoughts about Starkiller when he go to sleep, but sometimes he cried himself to sleep, and covered Nylenns little body with his hands, as if he could protect her from all the pain. And sometimes he imagined Delenn lying behind him, arms closed around his waist and Nylenn covered by Vaireens wing, watching him sleep for the old tree-days-tradition, and felt safe. Nonetheless his love for her was so much nobler than just a boys rave or physical longing.  
Even if there were this dreams, in which he felt Delenn over him, her lips on his and her right hand caressed both Vaireen and Nylenn, touching each others Daemon as only lovers did, sending electric shivers trough his body and he moaned her name. Then he awoke alone, his heart beat heavy and he fumed at the reactions of his body. That was so disrespectful toward Delenn. Nylenn still slept and snuggeld against his pillow still into the dream, so he shacked her rough to wake her, only being so gruff because of anger about himself. 

,,She don’t loves you.”, Nylenn said, as they waited for the ambassador at the next day. 

,,You can’t know that. She is touching my face all the time, and Vaireen cuddles with you, after all. One day she will understand that these dog-daemoned human murder don’t fit to her and that she understood the prophecy about them wrong. And then she and her Daemon will reacquire our feelings.”, Lennier responded. But deep down he knew that Delenn would never love him.


	3. Jeffrey Sinclair and his Grey Heron Daemon Verena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe its strange for you, but I connect herons with wiseness and calmness and spiritual leaders. I also tried to include Delenns secretivness and the way how one could never be shure what she intends or on which side she really is from the first season, that I wish would have been showed at least sometimes again at the rest of the series instead of all corny, derogatory, slighly out of character love story stuff. And foreshadowing.

_Musik: ,,Under Ether” – Tears for Fears_

After the incident with cybernet, that had unlooked a part of his missing memories, his daemon now was afraid of Delenn.

,,We know her since two years”, she had said to him, her fear badly hidden, ,,And we still know nothing about her. She kept everything secret from us, and how can we ever know what she is planning? Damn, every time I’m near to her, I feel like she could blow up the station at any moment.”

,,We are friends.”, he had said. Yeah, if he was really honest to himself, a part of him was afraid to, but he tried to ignore it. And then there were these looks. Sometimes, when she thought he would not recognize it, Delenn let her gaze wander all over him. These looks were to briefly to know it for certain, but her glance seemed almost… hungry. Something in the way she talked, something in the way her daemon searched Verenas closeness, slowly and respectful… It had never felt so threatening that a woman was clearly attracted to him.

,,But how can we ever find out what she intends with us? If she ever wants to take us alive?”

One day, as they sat at the stone garden, Verena stared wary at the Minbari Ambassador from the corner of her eye. Delenn took a long look at his Daemon. Her dove daemon examined Verena too, as inscrutable as his Minbari. 

,,A heron”, she said. 

,,Don’t the Minbari have herons?”, he said to Delenn like if he wouldn’t know that she would kill him without flinching, if it was part of her plan.

,,We have. And they only have a little boneplate at the base of their neck and at the end of there bill, but except that they look like earthern herons”

She continued to look and Verena looked back, her long face and the pointy bill moved at her direction, dark eyes examined the ambassador.

,,But they are the Daemons of our holiest leaders, priests and poets. My best friend, the poet Shaal Mayan, has an Purple heron as her Daemon. It’s recorded that Valens Daemon himself was an Heron to, just like yours, only a bit brighter and with a white bill instead of grey brown.”

,,Well, I never thought that much about my Deamons shape. It just seemed a normal shape, maybe at bit odd for a soldier, but nothing special, after all.”

Delenn smiled, and he wasn’t sure if he should be happy with her or scared: ,,Our daemons always shape in the way the universe intends them to be. It always has a reason”


	4. Na’Toth and her narn cheetah Daemon S’Sta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would like to write more about the daemons of the other characters, sadly I'm just don't shure how they would actually look like. Would G'Kar have some kind of really big, fluffy fured dog or an eagle? And damn, just what would Londos daemon be? The only thing I had in mind were a hoopoe, but only because of its funny crest. And I also don't have the inner cinema required to write more. If you have ideas, please write it into the comments. Or maybe write something for this AU to, if you want ;)

_Musik: ,,War Rages On” – Alex Clare_

,,Never whish anything, it could come true!”mumbled S’Sta as they walked towards departures.

,,Just shut up!”, she said and let out an annoyed breath. 

,,You just said that you wish you could actually do anything, to could really physically fight for our people.”

,,You said that! And now G’Kar sends us back, and your wish comes true.”

,,I will miss him.”

,,Really?”, she responded, despite she would miss him to. He had a lot of annoying manners – like having absolutely no sense of shame and strolling through the embassy half nakend, making big, significant speeches at every available opportunity or singing while cooking. But somehow he had become her friend. ,,I will miss him to.”

,,Makes me wonder if we’ll ever see him again.”

Suddenly she felt very tired. ,,Such an irrational whish. I bet we could do more for our people here than at the homeplanet. Even if its diplomacy and talking and begging instead of fists and guns. Are we so sunk that we have to beg other species for help?”

S’Sta shook his head. ,,We can do so less. One person is so small at a war like this, and even our hate wouldn’t make a difference.”

,,We will fight!”, her voice was full of hate and despair, ,,Like we always did.”, she shook her head tiredly, ,,Somehow I only saw the abyss behind us. I felt it at every second of my live, like, you know, all of us who were born after the fucking Centauri were expelled. But I did not expect that we would fall into another abyss just before us again.”

,,We are Nars. Just what did you expect for us?”


End file.
